Stranger on Bonds
by SelfDiagnosed
Summary: Jasmine Foster struggles to keep her people alive and at the same time keep her self sane and her emotions at bay but what happens when a group of survivors arrive at their 'home' and agree to let them stay. Will the the two groups help each other to survive or let the other fend for themselves? Daryl OC Rated M for smuts and future lemons and language.
1. Introduction

_Survival. _

_The state or fact of continuing to live or exist, typically in spite of an accident, ordeal, or difficult circumstances. _

_Survival. _

_What does it really mean to survive? _

_To continue to live on for your family. For your friends. Comrades. For Humanity. For yourself. _

_To what extent will you go just to live? Will one have to let go of his humanity and embrace the animalistic side or hold on to every bit of humanity left in their empty souls. _

_Or just let go and embrace death as a comfort from misery and horror in life. _

_Read on as Jasmine Foster struggles to keep herself alive and the people she's grown fond of while at the same time keeping her sanity and keeping her emotions at bay._


	2. Camping For Suckers

**Edited cause I noticed a few errors and it just bugged me so much.**

* * *

**Camping for Suckers**

_"NO!" "Are you crazy?" People stared at her with wide eyes as they waited for a response. Jasmine Foster, twenty-three years old. Thick, long and messy auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail shook slightly as her whole body trembled. Closing her eyes, she feared what was in front of her. Jasmine had caught sight of blood gushing out from under the woman and immediately looked down. She wouldn't be able to take in the sight that was unfolding in front of her-but she had no choice._

_"Jasmine, don't." The voices around her then slowly disappeared and were replaced by…thumping. It was her heart. It was beating very fast and loud. Jasmine shook her head to be able to regain her previous state. In a matter of seconds, the voices came back. _

_"Jasmine." "Please, don't do this.". Ever since they had been thrown in this hell, she knew if ever the thing she feared the most happened, she would be the one to take care of it. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her 9mm beretta from her belt. It felt a lot heavier than usual, a lot heavier. __The voices then turned to panic yelling. "Stop her!" "Get the gun! Do something!"_

_Maybe it was because of the running back to camp; the trip to Atlanta; or simply just because she couldn't sleep well last night. Whatever the reason was she felt gello, unable to hold the handgun properly. "I-I'm.." She clenched her jaw and turned her head away. "Stop." she muttered under her breath. The woman stopped along with the shouting. She felt her stare. The woman slumped against the tree was staring and was trying to talk to her despite her current situation. "I'm.. sorry." She heard her tried to say. 'This is wrong', she sighed before kneeling in front of her and finally looking up at her lifelong friend's face. Jasmine's chest tightened and her head felt heavy as her blue-green eyes studied the frail woman. Her skin was turning to a sickening shade of blue. The corners of her mouth oozed blood and her shoulder looked like something took a bite out of it. "No. No." she shook her head refusing the tears to fall. "I'm sorry." Jasmine brushed a stray hair out of her friend's face. Her voice cracked and turned hoarse as a lump on her throat grew. "I couldn't protect you." Her mouth quivered as she pulled away and stood up. Gulping nervously she, put her hand over the gun and cocked it, looking down at the woman. Jasmine's group couldn't do anything. Everything happened so fast._

_"It's okay now." She said a little louder as she gave the broken woman a small smile so as to comfort her. Pointing the gun at her head she clenched her jaw. "I'll see you soon." She whispered before she pulled the trigger._

_Screams and cries were heard as the gunshot echoed around the destroyed campsite, over the dark woods and to the moonlit quarry._

* * *

"Jazz..."

"Hmm" I moaned irritated as I shifted in my covers away from the voice.

"Jasmine" The person said softly as he brushed my face. "What?" I swatted his hand away and buried my head under the pillow.

"Get up." He whispered hovering above me. It was Richie and he was on my apartment. "Why the hell are you here?" I muttered when I turned and stared up at his hazel eyes. "Just one of those nights but this time with booze and weeds" he grinned before brushing his thin lips on mine. I resisted the urge to shiver at the touch before I felt his arms snake around my waist and roll us over with me on top. I then realized we we're both stark naked. I sighed before giving him smack on his lips before getting off of him and grabbing one of his huge shirts to cover me.

"Aw. I thought you were a fan of morning sex?" he snickered at me. I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing a cup of coffee and going out at the balcony. "I would have appreciated it if you didn't woke me up at nine in the morning". I said bitterly glaring back at the wall clock. I had always hated waking up early on a weekend.

Leaning on the vein field balcony fence, I saw my neighbor Mr. and Mrs. Roberts who lived just across the hall, loading their bags inside the trunk of their car looking awfully worried and in a hurry. "Jackson! Get your sisters and let's go!" the man yelled to his son not older than twelve years old.

"Shit.. uh Jazz?" I heard Richie called out for me. Making my way inside I saw Richie stare at the television with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is why I've been trying to wake you up." I stared back at the television in horror not believing what I was seeing. Cars were in the way and people were running around the streets screaming hysterically when one man fell to his knees screaming in pain as running civilians trampled him. The footage then switched to another showing the same situation in a different area only this time a boy in his teens suddenly knocked over a woman in her business suit and started tearing the flesh in her neck. Blood started gushing out of the woman's neck staining the little boys white polo then suddenly his head shot up looking directly at the camera. Pure white and bloodshot eyes stared at the camera before the footage ended and repeated again to the first one. "The footages being shown right now happened this morning. The incident started at six thirty and as of now the situation has and is still building up. It really is devastating and horrifying as to how this situation is currently happening all over Georgia and is getting worse every second." The reporter's voice cracked with fear. "As of now, the state of Georgia has been in a code red state of emergency. We are advising all civilians to stay indoors and await further instructions. We will be expecting a word from the governor in a few minutes." And that was it.

I sat down my coffee on the table before I quickly made my way out the hallway to catch up with the kid, Jackson. The boy held his two little sisters' hands as they quickly made their way in the hallway and to the flight of stairs. "Hey!" I yelled as I went to them. "Jazzy?" He looked like he was in a state of shock. I knelt in front of him, "What's going on Jackson?" I asked firmly. "Mommy said the flu was spreading all over the city." He stared right back at me with wide eyes. The kid was beyond scared. "Jackson! Hurry!" A yell from downstairs and the kids were running down the stairs.

What the hell was going on? I glanced around the hall and saw a couple doors left open. The others were gone. Shit. I made my way back to the apartment just to find Richie in the bathroom.

"Rich?" I called out as I stood outside the shower. Richie pulled the curtains before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "There you are!" he then started pulling his shirt off of me. "We need to leave as soon as we can. It's not safe here." He said before grabbing my by my waist and kissing me deeply and stepping off the shower. I quickly took a shower then started dressing up while Richie grabbed canned foods from the cupboard along with other instant foods. "Quick. We need to pack our things. Bring all the essentials- Just like camping" he grinned at me before I chuckled back glancing at him. He wore a thin white longsleeves shirt, khaki pants and black trekking shoes with his long hair pulled up in a cloth headband. "Just to be sure you know?" he shrugged. "We don't even know where we're gonna stay. For all we know, we might become hobos." we both laughed at his statement. "Do you have a headlamp?" he asked. "Two headlamps. Green box under the bed." I said as I stared at myself on the mirror.

Damp, long and bright auburn hair with a shade of mint on the tips fell just past my breasts. I wore a ripped faded blue jeans and a loose camouflage shirt with combat boots. "Just like camping huh? Good thing we went trekking and camping before or else we wouldn't have any shit for camping..." I smiled to myself before grabbing all the stuff we needed. While we divided the tent parts equally, Richie carried all the cooking tools we needed and I carried the food on our backs with both our trekking bags.

"…While the Mayor refuses to show himself or even speak to the public it seems all the rumors are true.." I turned the volume up as the reporter's voice cracked with fear. "The green flu as of now is on a rapid outbreak spreading in different parts of Georgia. It is still unknown as to how the flu infects another. All civilians are requested to head to Atlanta for the refugee center." The television suddenly turned black. "Refugee center?" I muttered before hooking my bag on my shoulders and grabbing a smaller body bag and baseball cap and strapping my 9mm beretta on my thigh. "Let's just go" Richie said before opening the door and leading the way out.

"I have to get back at my apartment for some stuff." He said as he peeked outside the building making sure no infected were around not that it mattered we didn't even know how to distinguish them. "Come on." He said before grabbing my hand and making a dash for the next block where the apartments car park was. People were running wild with bags on their hands and their backs with their kids, wife, husband, friends or partners. "Atlanta's Refugee Center", I heard one said. Everyone was heading there. A scream suddenly alerted everyone in the neighborhood. A middle aged looking man who wore a mailman's uniform was lying on the floor with an old woman feeding on his stomach. The scene was nauseating, guts were spilling out of his stomach and he was writhing and screaming in pain while the old woman paid no mind to his cries and continued feasting. That triggered everyone to panic including us. My chest started getting tighter and tighter with every gasp I took. I was breathless. Seeing the blood and guts spill out just a few feet away was horrifying.

* * *

The drive to his apartment was quiet and shorter than expected. In just thirty minutes we were already there. Richie pulled out in front of the building. The neighborhood was deserted with only a few outside and they were leaving. "Stay here and keep the engine running. I won't be long." He said and grabbed his bag and left. I sat there for a few minutes before cursing. I sighed to myself before switching the engine off and getting out. I stuffed the keys in my pocket before going inside the two story building.

"Richie?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs. I quietly made my up through the first two floors. "Rich.." I whispered. I finally got to his floor and peaked inside his apartment. I pulled out my handgun when I heard shuffling."Richie?" I called out louder. "Jazz!" I ran inside the bedroom just to see Richie with a man on top of him wearing nothing but trousers and was trying to grab him. "Shoot him!" He yelled trying to pry the man off of him with his arms. "What!?" I yelled panicking. "Shoot it! It's not human!" He yelled again. I aimed for the mans shoulder before pulling the trigger. The man stopped for a moment before going for Richie again. "Fuck!" We both cursed before I shoot the man again this time aiming for the head. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I squeezed the trigger and hit the fucker straight in the head. "Shit. Shit. Shit!..." I gasped for air as I sat on the floor with man now with his brains gone, knelt on the floor face first- if he still had one. "Fuck!" I yelled as I stood up and face Richie.

"Get your things now." I said to him harshly before helping him with his things. After getting him all set I saw him carrying a shotgun. "Where the hell did you get that?" I glared at him before leading the way out. "Mr. Rollins, the veteran who died last month. He lived on the fifth floor." he said as he followed me. When we got outside there was nobody around. It was eerily quiet. "I'll drive" he said asking for his keys. I muttered a couple of curses as I practically threw the keys in his face.

* * *

"NO! NO! PLEASE HELP ME!" a boy with white and bloodshot eyes and a bite mark on his forearm chased us as we drove past him. I glanced beside me as Richie didn't show any sign of remorse and kept on driving. "Richie-" I looked at him. "No, Jazz. We can't- We won't. He'll just fuck us up.." He frowned as he took a left. The boy fell on her knees sobbing before he disappeared in the side mirror. "How do you know? For all we know she'll live and all she needs is medical care." I stared at him. He glanced at me briefly before clenching the steering wheel tighter and looking down, then glancing back at me and back at the road. "Don't-Don't look at me like that.." he clenched his jaw and snarled. "Like what?" I continued staring at him. "Like your accusing me.." he muttered. "I can't take it okay." he put a hand up as if surrendering. "Where are we heading?" I asked brushing off his comment. "Atlanta. That's where your folks are and refugee center are." he said. I turned on my phone and tried calling them but they never answered. "Mom, dad? Please call me back when you get this message okay? I love you both. I hope you're okay." I left a message before trying to get comfy in my seat. "We should turn off the ac to save gas." he muttered before turning off the ac and sliding open our windows. I look at my watch, it was already eleven. "Wake me up whenever you need to okay." I muttered to Richie before laying my head on the window feeling the air on my face with my cellphone clutched on my hand.

I must have been sleeping for an hour when suddenly my phone vibrated. I quickly answered the call. "Dad?" I said. "Jasmine! Thank god you're alive! We were so worried about you!" "MOM? Oh god you're okay." I sighed as she continued rambling on. "Outside here is just madness! Where are you right-" "Hello, dear?" It was dad. "Dad? Hey..I'm so happy to hear from you" I sighed they were both okay. "Jazz, where are you? and are alone?" he asked calmly. I smiled to myself. Dad was always so calm, whenever something unexpected happened he was always the one who can keep himself calm and think logically "I'm with Richie. We're on our way there." "Listen, Jasmine the refugee center isn't safe here." "But Dad-" "Jasmine, you remember my friend Gloria works there right? They think the center won't be able to take care of these people and keep the infected out. The refugee center is a seventy percent risk. the refugee isn't safe. Atlanta itself is not safe. It is not safe. You understand me, Jasmine?" I could almost imagine Dad with clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. "Okay, daddy. Where do we go now?" I asked. "Head to our summer house. Okay? We'll meet you there. I love you very much okay?" "I love you too." I whispered. "Hello, Jasmine?" "Mom! " I almost yelled. "Jasmine, take care of yourself okay? Avoid any contact with anyone who's infected okay? I'll see you soon okay?" "Yes Mom. I love you both very much. I'll see you both soon kay?" "Baby we need to go. We love you so so much" Mom said before the call clicked off. I sighed as I placed the cell on the dashboard.

Before I could cry my eyes out Richie quickly said something. "They'll be okay, Jazz. Your parent's are pretty kick ass and smart." Richie grinned at me charmingly as he placed a hand on my thigh giving it a squeeze. I gave him a small smile before shifting in my seat, leaning over and kissing him on the corner of his lips. "Sorry about earlier.." I said shamefully as I returned to my seat. "Me too I guess... although you looked pretty hot while holding a gun and actually hitting the target." he grinned. "Listen, Dad said it's not safe in Atlanta. We need to get the King county at our summerhouse there." I said as I opened the map. "That's good, you'll be the navigator. Now what road should we take that isn't a major highway?" We needed to get to King fast while avoiding the traffic that's heading for atlanta. I scanned the map and briefly explained our route.

It's been three hours and fifteen minutes, after keeping ourselves busy with a couple of lousy twenty-question game. It failed to do its duty and keep us entertained. After all we both knew each other for fours years. We gave up and I sighed as I took out a pencil and small notebook from my body bag and started scribbling.

_This fucking flu. Whatever the hell it is, it sure is causing everyone to panic. It wasn't like SARS or H1N1 or whatever you call it. The flu made other people eat other people. Much like a zombie like that '28 Days Later' movie. Crap not really like that movie. If it were, I would have pissed on my pants when I saw an infected run for me. Shit. I guess we're still lucky they don't run, I haven't seen one run actually but I still stand corrected, I only saw three of them for now. I even had to shoot one. It was grabbing for Rich and was screaming at me to shoot it, at first I shot it on his lower back and stomach but it didn't die. Then I shot him square on the back of his head. I don't think it was human anymore though.. Eating other human was not human at all.. The sickening shade of blue on his skin. His skin looked like it was hung on his bones. Blood red sclera and white iris with a small almost dot like pupil-_

"What are you writing about?" Richie leaned over forgetting all about the road and tried to read what I had written. "Rich!" I yelped in surprise before pushing his face away. "Just let me read some.. I'm literally dying of boredom here" he made a face of misery but I only laughed at his face. "No! Get off!" I pushed him harder this time. "You're writing about our little fun last night huh." He smirked glancing at me. I gave him the finger before sliding down to my seat and turning away from him. "So I didn't know you owned a gun. Where'd you get it?" I look out the window and stared as we passed fields of corn with a couple of farm houses. "I bought one and got myself a license. Richie, one thing you need to learn in life is you never fuck with a freelance photojournalist" I grinned at him.

* * *

"Jazz, come on. Babe, wake up..." I squinted as I shifted in my seat. "We there yet?" I asked softly as I looked outside. We were parked in a mini gas station with a small convenience store. The sun was setting and it was starting to get eerily quiet. "Just an hour more but we need gas, food, water and whatever stuff they have." I nodded before grabbing my jacket. It was starting to get chilly. I looked around the gas station with my hand on the strap of my beretta. It was quickly getting dark and we had to leave. The moment we stepped in the store I, a sniper rifle was pointed in our way.

"Hands up!" an old man wearing a faded camouflage uniform was in front of us his rifle pointing from my face to Richie's.

* * *

**Note: OC's on the first few chapters. Recognizable characters will appear on later chapters. Or maybe a little earlier. Don't know yet. :) I don't own Walking Dead. and also thank you to lucylu0508 for adding this to her favorite list :3 I hope I don't disappoint you T_T  
**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead. I think we all know that. Also, I don't have beta-reader so I did my best to proof-read this. so please bear with me /:)**

* * *

**Familiar Faces**

"Jazz, come on. Babe, wake up..." I squinted as I shifted in my seat. "Are we there yet?" I asked softly as I looked outside. We were parked in a mini gas station with a small convenience store along the highway. The sun was setting and it was starting to get eerily quiet. "Just an hour and a half more but we need gas, more food, water and whatever stuff they have." I nodded before grabbing my red hoodie and slipping it on. It was starting to get chilly. I looked around the gas station; there was nobody around. I shot Ritchie a worried glance before he shrugged off his shotgun strap and held it. It was quickly getting dark and we had to leave. The moment we stepped in the store, a sniper rifle was pointed in our way before I could even draw my gun.

"Hands up!" an old man wearing a faded camouflage uniform was in front of us with his rifle pointing from my face to Richie's.

"WOAH!" "SHIT!" We both yelled in unison as we backed up, both hands in the air.

"ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" He yelled advancing to us with his rifle pointed at me. "DROP YOUR GUN!" he yelled at Ritchie "Are you for real?!" I yelled frantically as I got on my knees and on my stomach with my hands on the back of my head; face down on the dusty wooden floor. I glanced and saw Richie get on his knees with an irritated expression on his face. "Hey man, calm down will you? We're not looking for trouble." he said very calmly but nonetheless got on his stomach. I saw the man's shoes in front of my face. He knelt in front of me before I felt the rifle on the back of my skull.

"Make your boyfriend shut up." the old man muttered before standing up. I grumbled as I felt him snatch my weapon from my thigh. "We just need gas and food." I explained. There a was a pause before he spoke up, "On your feet then." "We don't want trouble." I assured him as I got on my feet, the rifle was still pointed at me. He stared back at me before pointing the gun at Richie,

"Any of you bit?"

"What-No-" I answered.

"Scratched?" Richie turned to me

"I-I don't-" I stuttered glancing at him.

"No. No scratches." Richie answered. The old man narrowed his eyes at us. For a moment, he stayed quiet studying us then scratched his grey beard, "God damn it.." I heard him mutter before he slung Richie's shotgun over his shoulder. "Carry on." he said when he jerked his head to the side and walked away.

Richie and I eyed each other as we followed the old man to the counter. "Grab whatever you need and get out'a here." he said before walking away with our weapons and going inside a room at the back of the counter. He looked back at us,"What are your names?" he asked. "I'm Jazz and this is Richie." I answered back unsure. "Well Jazz," he started as he came out with a huge wooden box in his hands and dropped it on the counter. He opened it and it was full of ammo. "What the fuck are you two doing standing around for?" he glared at us. "You said you needed gas and stuff, right? Get moving." We both nodded before quickly walking away and heading for the shelves. "I'll get food and water." and with that I walked away. "I'll find some tools in case the car will have problems." I heard him call out. After a few minutes I got food for both of us, enough to last for a week, not including the food we had at the back of car. Out of nowhere, my phone started vibrating. I sighed, If only I had my phone connected with the network, I wouldn't have trouble with the cell balance and actually be able to call my parents. So all this time what I did was just wait for them to call.

"Jazz!" It was Rea. Although I was disappointed it wasn't Mom and Dad, it was still a relief to know she was okay. Rea was a very good friend of mine back in college. She was a kind chubby woman with a loud mouth and a carefree attitude. "Rea!" I squealed in delight. "Jazz! Are you in, Atlanta? How is it there?" she asked.

"We're not in Atlanta." "_Huh?_" "We're on our way at our summerhouse at King county." I said.

_"What?"_ she hissed. "Rea, dad says it's safer there. His friend works in the government and they're not even sure if they could hold out for how long." I exclaimed.

"Hold out against what?!" she practically yelled.

"Listen, whatever the hell is happening, it's _bad_. Now, Rea please..."

"Jazz…I-I don't know…"

"Rea, please. This is dad we're talking about. He's been in the government for like ten years."

"Jazz, I know but- I mean if the government says it's safe, shouldn't we be heading there?"

"Rea, _please_, _please_. Trust me on this." I pleaded. "I'm not sure." She mumbled. "We're heading to King. We'll meet you there, alright?"

"Jasmine, Atlanta is probably our best bet." She said abruptly. "What's going on?" Another voice said from the other end. "Jazz says the refugee center isn't safe.. What do you guys think?" Rea said obviously talking to someone else. There were suddenly a variety of voices at the other end of the line.

"Rea, who's with you?" I asked. Rea spoke with whoever she was with before giving a chuckle. "It's a secret." I can practically hear her grinning. "Rea…" I warned. "Now, we'll trust you on this, Jazz..." "Thank you!" I sighed in relief.

"But if things go bad, all of us will head to Atlanta, okay?"

"Alright." I sighed. "We're just near the town. Probably two hours, more or less. Where do we meet?" "How about the high school? It's in the middle of town, it's huge with a grass lot upfront, hard to miss." "Alright, see you. Be ca-" the phone suddenly clicked off. "Shit." The phone signal was down and I haven't even heard from my parents yet.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay for these?" I looked at the old man as I dumped a huge amount of canned and instant food on the counter . The old man had been very generous to let us take the groceries without paying and have two small boxes of ammo for both our guns. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. "I really don't need the cash right now, kid." he gave me a small smile.

"So how'd you get the beretta?" he asked. I smiled, it was almost a casual thing for whoever saw me with the gun ask me such a question. "My dad gave it to me, secretly of course before he was discharged from the military." he nodded before he helped me put the food and water bottles in a gym bag. "Why aren't you in Atlanta?" I asked him. "Waiting for my kid he's been gone since this afternoon. I'ill look for him tomorrow as soon as the sun is up." I nodded. He turned to me then, "What about you?" "Dad said the refugee center wasn't going to work." I shrugged grabbing the water bottles putting them inside the bag. He was silent for a moment,

"You kids heading to King county?" he asked. I eyed him, "Yeah." Nosy much? "That's where my parents should be." I nodded.

"Well you should know that they got a visit from the the military and not a friendly one I tell you." he stated shaking his head. I gave him a look of confusion, "What do you mean?" "I got a call from a friend there and said they killed a lot of people there. Infected or not." he said stuffing the things in the bag.

"Must be a ghost town there right now. If not, well it should be infested by those things." he stopped then and turned to me. "Be careful out there." he said firmly closing the gym bag and staring at me in the eyes. "I'll get the gas running." Richie said walking away with a toolbox and a bolt-cutter. I grabbed the bag "I'll just put this in the car." and headed outside.

"Well, he seems handful." Richie leaned on the car waiting for the gas. "A bit loony, huh?" I chuckled as I stuffed the bag at the back of the suv and sitting on the edge. "One second, he's ready to blow our brains out. The next, he's letting us take things without even paying." I nodded and we both laughed a little. "You think it's true about the military." I asked quietly. Ritchie stared at the highway thinking, "I wouldn't know. I want to see it for myself first." I nodded deep in thought. "I got more ammo." The old man called out as he walked towards us carrying the boxes along with my handgun and Ritchie's shotgun.

"Hope to god you won't need these." he said grimly. I nodded quietly as we took the things them from him. "If there is one." he chuckled before looking up at the sky sighing.

"He made me shoot my own son." My breath was caught in my throat.

"Wha-what?" I mumbled staring at him.

"Square in between his eyes." he nodded running a hand on his semi-bald head with his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't get bit, you kids. Not even a scratched." he muttered at us.

"Is that how they get sick?" Richie asked as he closed the gas cover somewhat unfazed by what the old man just said. The old man stared at him for a moment. "It's not a sickness. It.." "You don't have to.." I quickly said giving Richie a look.

"It turns you slowly into something else. Turns you into something _entirely_ not human." I studied the old man as his hand went to his forearm, rubbing it. Blood stained the sleeves of his uniform. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "You kids should go now. It's getting pretty dark, it'll be hard to go around town and we don't know when the power's going to last." he said shaking Richie's hand and turning to me. He shook my hand firmly,

"Looks like you kids now what you're dealing with." He grinned.

"We don't." I stated pulling away.

"Just paranoid maybe." Ritchie grinned and I chuckled while the old man stared at us,

"Maybe paranoid is good." He said before stepping away from us. "If any of you get bit, the other just needs to suck it up, aim for the head and pull the trigger." he said it so casually, and with that he walked away and back inside the store. "Come on, I'll drive." I said as I got on the driver's sit.

* * *

I drove down the dark and seemingly endless road to King county. I couldn't help but think about the things the old man had told us when someone was infected with the flu, turning to something not human and shooting it in the head. What if we came across one of them again? Did we have to deal with them and just fucking blow their brains out? I sighed, I need to focus and get Rea and meet with my parents. There weren't any lights along the driveway and it was awfully dusty. "Richie" I called out to him. He had been quiet the whole time. I noticed he turned his head to glance at me, "Yeah?" I turned to the road, "We'll check you for bites and scratches and talk about it later okay?"

"I wasn't bitten." He said bitterly looking away from me and to the blank window.

"I know but…shit." I muttered to myself unable to think if he had been infected.

"You were so close with it back at the apartment. We need to make sure you're perfectly fine." I said before taking a left turn. "You should get some sleep. You've been driving for hours." I said before he slumped down to his seat and closed his eyes muttering something under his breath.

* * *

It only had been forty-five minutes before we finally hit King. We just past the hospital when suddenly out of nowhere a figure ran in front of the car.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I hit the breaks as fast as I could, turning the steering wheel. The car screeched as it drove to the side of road, over the sidewalk. Not knowing there was another figure standing there, I ran over the person and to a grass lot.

Running in a hundred and thirty miles per hour and suddenly hitting the breaks was not a good idea. "Goddamn it..", I heard a grunt beside me as I held my forehead in pain. "What the fuck was that." Ritchie hissed before getting of off the car with a bloody nose. "Someone." I muttered before getting out of my seat. I licked my lips tasting blood."Jazz, your forehead." Richie stared at me. I looked at my reflection in the car window and saw blood trickling down from my forehead to the side of my nose and to my lips. I wiped the blood of with my sleeve before looking around. "Well where is he?" I asked out. "Oh no." There was a pool of blood trailing under the car. "I think he's under the car." I muttered staring at Richie. "Shit man..."

"Ugh…Ugh" I slowly got on my knees and peeked under the car. "UGH! UGH!" I suddenly scrambled and pushed myself away from the car almost hyperventilating. "A woman!" I screamed horrified staring under the car.

"There's a women!" I screamed pointing at the woman from under the car. Her arms were outstretched reaching for me. She had blonde hair, tanned skin and she was naked with her lower body missing. Richie slowly crouched before he froze at the sight. I saw his shoulder tremble slightly as he took a few deep breaths. "Rich…" I called out softly. "the car.." "What?" I asked. "Get in the car. Now." He said with clenched jaw getting on his feet and strides his way to me. "Up, now." He muttered as he grabbed my forearm and pulled me up roughly. I stared at him as he walked away and got on the driver's seat.

"We're just gonna leave her?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What about her!?" I almost yelled. He suddenly slammed his hand on the steering wheel before getting out of the car.

"Look at her!" he yelled. "Look at her!" he threw a hand in the direction of the car as he took a few steps away from it.

"Does it look like it _needs_ our help!?" I stared at the hand reaching out.

"How the fuck is it even alive when her fucking torso was _torn_ from her body!?" he pointed at the road. I turned and there it was lying in the dirt. I glared at Ritchie pausing for a moment.

"Fucking fine! Just quit yelling at me!" I whined at him like a kid before stomping my way to the car and getting on the passenger's seat. He glared at me before trudging his way to the car and getting on. He shook his head sighing before driving away.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!?" A chubby woman with glasses yelled in frustration. She had a shoulder length red hair that was shaved in the side and wore a green crumpled blouse. She paced back and forth occasionally scanning the road looking for a sign of a black suv.

"Rea, calm down." Another woman said more calmly but still glared at her. She was always patient but Rea had been pacing in front of her back and forth for the last ten minutes. "If she said she'll be here, she'll be here." She muttered as she sat comfortably at the front of the red canyon colored Isuzu d-max. The girl's skin had a shade of yellow and she wore a varsity shirt. She ran her fingers along her thin, straight jet-black hair trying to comb it. "Why the hell didn't I get this cut before?" she sighed in frustration as she combed her hair down to her lower back. She had small eyes, making her look very Asian. "Because, You just have to be so cheap and not get your hair trimmed at least." Rea rolled her eyes at her. Rea was about so say something when she noticed a headlight coming towards the lot. "Is that them?" she asked the longhaired woman as she shielded her eyes from the light. "I hope so." The other muttered.

"Hey, guys. Wake up! Get out of there!" Rea yelled banging her fists on the window. "And where the hell is Chelsea?" the black hair girl asked Rea before she jumped off of the car and on her feet. "She's been gone for a while. How long does it take to pee?" Rea asked. "Maybe she's doing the other thing. Rather than peeing?" a guy emerged from the back seat, stretching. He had fair skin tone and slightly full rosy lips. He scratched his goatee before walking towards Rea chuckling leaning on the truck. "You mean taking a dump?" Rea asked before receiving a punch on her arm from the long hair woman who was giving her the looks. Rea shook her head at the girl; she was always the _modest_ one. "She's probably fine." Another guy said as he slipped off of the trunk yawning and sitting on the edge, he had wavy short black hair, light brown skin, thin lips and a few hairs growing under his chin. "And do I have to be here?" he frowned at Rea. "Shut it, Drew." She glared back at him. The car finally came into view. It was a lithium colored ford escape. "Honestly, Rea is the only person who wants you here so can you shut it?" the Asian looking woman shot Drew a glare. "Riley, calm down." Rea said.

The car finally came to a stop just beside the truck. Both doors opened, and Jasmine was the first to step out. She gulped and slowly made her way towards the group. 'What is this..' she thought to herself staring at the familiar faces. Faces she hadn't seen for a few months, just after their college reunion; apart from the guy with a goatee and the two women. "You guys…" Jasmine turned to Rea and Riley before she ran up to them and met them in a group hug. "It's great to see you're okay." Rea said before wrapping her arms around Jasmine tightly and lifting her off of her feet. "You too, Rea." she laughed at the gesture. "Jazz!" Riley suddenly yelled. She laughed before turning to her best friend since high school and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I can't believe your okay!" Riley yelled at Jasmine's ear jumping up and down pulling Jasmine with her. "You too!" She laughed before pulling away, "How the hell are you even alive?" Jasmine laughed out loud as she let go of the woman. "Fuck you." Riley punched Jazz in the arm, which only made her laugh even more. "Ginger." she added. Jasmine only smiled at the nickname. She had dyed her hair black, brown and now auburn and her friends still called her ginger. Burnt orange was after all her natural hair color.

"Jasmine." Someone drawled. The auburn haired woman looked behind Rea and grinned at the familiar face,

"James." The guy smiled. "Nice goatee." She smirked. "Nice hair." He smiled back charmingly. Jasmine bit her lip at the sight. Ever since first year of college, the guy never failed to charm her to death.

Jasmine's thoughts were cut off when a voice quietly greeted her; Drew was now on his feet. "Foster." She sneered a little before greeting back,

"Johnson." She almost spat at him.

"Hey, Richie, get your ass out here!" Rea's voice boomed. "Hey! Keep it down. We don't know if it's safe out here." She said before waiting for Ritchie. Ritchie stepped out of the car before heading to the group. "Hey." He grinned at the group. "Ah you're alive." Rea grinned offering a hand while Ritchie gave it slap. "I should say the same thing about you. How the hell did you outrun those things?" Everyone laughed making Rea give Ritchie the finger. Ritchie gave Riley a nodded which she returned. "Should I go meet the others?" he nodded towards the two other guys. Jasmine paused for a second, thinking. "Later. When we're sure there aren't any of them around." "Agreed." he nodded. Jasmine turned to the others. "We can't stay here too long. We have to go-" Snap. Turning towards the sound, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Jesus, Chelsea. Can you be any slower?" Drew complained taking a step foreword, hands on is hips. "Chelsea?" Jasmine muttered taking a cautious step foreword taking out her gun. Everyone except for Ritchie stared at the woman. Finally the figure came in view. It wasn't Chelsea. Chelsea had dark brown skin, straight black hair that reached her shoulders. As much as she can remember Chelsea did not have pale grey skin, with blood splattered on it, a few strands of black hair and a missing arm. Rea gagged at the sight. It was limping slowly towards them. It wore a red shirt and brown short. It was hard to tell if the thing was a man or a woman.

"Jazz, move." Someone whispered. Jasmine turned and saw Richie behind her aiming at the thing, shotgun in his hands. "Richie, don't." she whispered back. Richie ignored her and cocked his gun, ready to fire. The figure's head then suddenly snapped to Richie. Jasmine furrowed her brows.

"Wait." She raised a hand up. "Spread out." She said taking a step away from the figure. "What?"

"I said spread out." she turned her head glaring at Drew. "What are you doing?" Richie took hold of her forearm. "Just let me do this." She snapped back snatching her arm back. The figure groaned grabbing for Jazz. Jasmine quickly took a step back, gun aimed at the thing's head.

"Listen to me. Keep your mouths shut and don't make a sound until I say so." She said firmly looking back at the group. "Now get it inside a circle. Move." She whispered. Slowly the group formed a circle around the figure with a few feet away from it exchanging nervous looks. Jasmine pointed to Riley making her utter a sound. "W-what?" she said a little soft but audible making the thing turn to her and reaching out. "Hey!" Jasmine yelled. The figure stopped before turning to her. "Hey! Hey!" Richie suddenly started yelling, taunting the thing in front of us.

"It's attracted to sound." Jasmine muttered under her breath but everyone heard it.

"What are we doing? Treating him like an animal.." Riley frowned at the others.

"Just- head for wherever the sound is coming from…" Rea said looking at the others.

"Pure animal instinct." Jasmine stated. "Guys?" The group turned and saw Chelsea staring at the scene with wide eyes. "Shit." Jasmine quickly planted her feet on the things stomach before the thing could grab anybody. "Alright. Time to go." Jasmine called everyone's attention motioning to the cars. The thing started getting up.

"What about him!?" Riley yelled not moving an inch.

"Shit!" The red head yelled as the thing went for her friend. Jasmine quickly kicked the thing on its side, which made it fall on the concrete floor again.

"What the fuck?!" Jasmine yelled as she grabbed Riley's forearm and shoved her to Rea. "Get in the fucking car." Jasmine practically snarled at her before staring at everyone. "Well?" she snapped before glaring at the thing on her feet. It didn't even bother to get up; it just stayed there and continuously tried reaching for anything it can grab on. "Come on guys, show time's over." Rea called out to everyone while gently ushering Riley away. "But-what about him. Aren't we gonna help him?" "Sssh. Come on now. We're all tired. Just let it go." Rea looked back watching Jasmine. Everyone decided to just leave it and walked away. "But!" "No..." Jasmine overheard the two argue before their voices were out of earshot. "We'll lead the way. Close your windows and no honking." Richie said to James. He nodded and walked away but not before stealing the couple a glance.

"Go on. I just have to do something." Jasmine urged. "You don't plan to-" "It was a mistake leaving that woman before. This one here can't stay like this." Jasmine stared at the thing, which was still helplessly trying to reach her foot. "You don't have to do it." Ritchie raised his voice. "Look, it's too pitiful. I can't stand it." She muttered before checking the safety switch. "I can do it. I don't want you doing this." He insisted grabbing his shotgun that hung on his shoulder. "No. I did it before so it won't make any difference." She stated staring at the thing at her feet. Ritchie studied the girl before sighing in defeat, "I'll start the engine." And with that he walked away. Jasmine waited for him to be out of earshop before exhaling "Okay…" Jasmine said to herself running a hand on her hair. Licking her lips wet, she aimed the gun. It had to be done, the thing needed to die. Leaving it just like this was more inhuman. "I'm sorry." She muttered before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger.

"What the fuck was that?!" Riley asked alarmingly. James slid in the car, "She shot it." Everyone held their breaths. "What?" Riley whispered harshly. "Let's just go. I'm driving." Drew said bitterly before starting the engine. "She killed him!?" Riley yelled. "Let it go, Riley." Rea warned shutting the door watching Jasmine slit in the other car head down. "I can't believe you guys aren't freaking out on this! She just _killed_ a person!" Everyone sighed. "Doesn't seem like a person to me." James said. "Agreed." Drew said softly before following the other car out of the lot. "Yeah.." Chelsea muttered quite unsure.

* * *

It didn't take long before the group reached the dirt road that was slightly uphill and lead to a cabin looking house "Ah. Fuck." Drew cursed as the car drove over a huge rock. "Hey, easy on the wheels." Chelsea said as she held on at the handlebar keeping himself upright. Chelsea was seated at the passenger's seat while the others were quietly seated at the backseat.

In the other car, Jasmine was starting to worry. The house looked like it was deserted. "Where are they?" she mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the car and opened the locks on the gate with the keys. The two cars drove past her and onto the front of the house. Jasmine locked the gates again. "Get all your things out of the car." she said jogging up to the group. "No one's leaving the house until daylight." she said as she slung her trekking bag on her shoulders. Taking out the headlamp from her pocket, she turned it on and scanned their surroundings. It was awfully dark and quiet. Her eyes started to adjust in the dark when she noticed a dark figure shift in the dark. "Quickly. There's one over there." "There's two here." Ritchie said turning on his headlamp. "I've got another one here, too." Rea added. "People, come on." Jasmine interjected. How could this many got inside their lot with the gate and fences? She watched from the corner of her eyes as the whole group quickly got their things. "Alright, we're set." James finally said as he grabbed his small backpack. The group then hustled there way inside the cottage.

* * *

As soon as the group settled their things in their rooms, they ate supper, which surprisingly had a pleasant aura. "Oh god, Jazz! Remember the time we would always drink at the bar right outside campus?" Riley asked grinning before turning to Rea with her fork pointed at her. "Then, Rea would get real shit-faced and when she realizes she had to leave, she would almost crawl her ass home." Riley exclaimed before she took a gulp of her beer looking at everybody. Jasmine gave a hearty laugh at the memory. She was always the unlucky one to get left behind with Rea when she was too drunk and couldn't go back to her apartment by herself.

"You were always such a pain in the ass." Jasmine stated, laughing harder at Rea's face that was so red from embarrassment. "Oh I remember that.." Drew chuckled. "Me too." James grinned, "Me three." Richie laughed. "I think we all do." Chelsea laughed. So every one of them had the liberty of seeing Rea crawl her ass out of a bar and try to get a cab slurring her words at the driver. "Oh really, Jazz? Really!" She yelled before grabbing Jasmine by the shoulder locking her in her arms and giving her a hard noogie while laughing obnoxiously. "Rea!" Jasmine gasped out. "Let go bitch!" She laughed slightly before punching Rea's leg. Everyone laughed. "NO!" Rea yelled back rubbing her knuckles harder. Jasmine quickly twisted her arms and neck before escaping Rea's grip. "I hate it when you do that.." Jasmine muttered brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"So, Jazz..." Chelsea started smirking at her friend at the other side of the table. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at this, "You haven't introduced us to him." She glanced at Richie. Only Rea and Riley knew Richie, they met the guy at the outdoor organization back in college. "Well, Chelsea, James and Drew.." she started glancing at Richie who was seated at her side. Cheslea raised an eyebrow at Jasmine suggestively.

"This is Richie," Jazz started before glancing at Richie who had a cocky expression on his face munching quietly.

"He's a..." she trailed glancing nervously at Richie who now was staring at her.

"Well, to put things simply. I'm her guy." Richie grinned putting an arm around her, squeezing her shoulders and laying a kiss on her forehead before going back to his food. Jasmine watched Ritchie at the corner of her eyes before changing the subject.

"Anyway, what have you been doing since?" she grinned at Chelsea. The two have been friends since high school although they never really hanged out recently; they didn't need constant communication to keep their friendship healthy after all no matter how long they didn't get to talk to each other the duo can have a conversation like they never got separated. "I've had internships and a couple of seminars from the town hospital and just recently I even had my first appointment for my first ever patient which was supposed to be tomorrow." she exclaimed . Jazz chuckled, "What's the case? Mass murderer?" she grinned. "No! If that happened I probably wouldn't have stop him but I would've probably urged him and have myself killed." Chelsea laughed. "Okay. How about sex maniac?" Jasmine raised her brows. "What? Did he like role play so much?" Ritchie smirked. "BDSM maybe?" James suggested. "Oh I know, Anal." Rea stated. Everyone gawked at Rea for having such a colorful vocabulary and saying such a thing in front of the guys but nonetheless they all laughed.

"Rea!" someone whined from the far end of the table. It was Riley, "Oh come on, Riley." Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ease up." Everyone chimed in. "Back off, guys. She's just too a much of a kid." Jazz teased laughing while snatching Ritchie's beer and taking a gulp. Riley only chuckled a little before she spoke up,

"So how are we guys going to play this?" Everyone turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?" Cheslea piped up.

"Are we just going to stay here and wait for the military? We all just can't stay here, we have families to look for." Everyone looked at each other waiting for anybody to speak up. Jasmine finally spoke up, "So where do guys plan to go?" she asked. "Atlanta." Everyone answered at the same time except for Rea and Ritchie. Jasmine nodded of course their parents were in Atlanta back home. She turned to Rea, "You?" "Florida." Rea smiled sadly; there was no way she could get to Florida where her stepmom was. Jasmine nodded before turning to Ritchie, "Jazz," he sighed. "My parents are dead and my aunt is a bitch. I don't really plan to look for her." he said. Jasmine nodded before watching everyone. Almost all of them had to leave for Atlanta. Including herself, if her parents doesn't show up tomorrow. It was of course, a risk to break up the group and travel in small numbers. Jasmine sighed,

"Do you guys really want us get separated?" she asked looking at everyone, watching them.

"Is that okay with you?" It wasn't a rhetorical question it was a sincere one. Everyone stayed quiet, all in thought. Jasmine nodded,

"Think about it." She said before moving away from the table. "I'm going to check our stock." She said before standing up and heading to the living room where their food, water and medical stocks were. "I'll help you." Chelsea offered getting on her feet. "I'll do the dishes." Rea said taking the dishes from the table. "I'll help." Riley offered.

* * *

After everyone sorted their things, Ritchie, Jazz and Rea shared one room and the rest stayed on the other room across the hall leading to a small balcony. Jazz's room had a queen-sized bed while the other had two standard size beds and were connected with a bathroom.

Ritchie closed the bathroom door and before he got the chance to lock it, another person stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smirking at Jasmine as she locked both doors leading to the bedrooms. She now wore a grey cotton short shorts and a red long-sleeves shirt.

"Strip." She said jerking her head foreword. Ritchie gawked at his girl, "Jazz, I didn't know you want it that bad." he snorted pulling Jasmine by her waist. Jasmine clamped her hand down Ritchie's mouth before he could kiss her, "I don't." she stated before pulling away and grabbing his shirt.

"We need to check you for scratches." She stated before Ritchie gripped her hands.

"I'll do it myself." Jasmine stared at his hazel eyes. "No. I'll stay here with you." She said before taking a seat by the tub. Ritchie studied her for a moment, thinking if it was okay for her to be here with him in case he got scratched. Ritchie sighed; it was always useless trying to argue with her. Jasmine had always been the one to win and have her way whenever they argued. Jasmine watched Ritchie take his shirt off and stare at himself at the mirror inspecting himself. "Well?" she asked nervously biting her lower lip. Ritchie turned his back at the mirror and turned to look at his reflection. "I don't think so…" he muttered looking closely at his neck and nape at the mirror before sighing.

"Good." She stated before standing up heading for the door before Ritchie quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him.

"Ritchie?" Jasmine muttered under her breath unsure of what he was thinking about.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear. Jasmine turned to him, with her hands on his chest and confusion on her face. "About yelling at you at the highway. That was wrong of me. Heat of the moment I guess." He brushed his lips on hers inhaling her scent. Jasmine had always smelled of cinnamon and grass and he absolutely adored it. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy-toes.

Jasmine smiled before pressing her lips to Ritchie's. "Love you" He whispered before taking her lips and slipping in his tongue. Ritchie wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her not breaking the kiss. Ritchie perched her on the counter standing in between her legs, lips on her collarbone with his hand massaging her hips. Jasmine groaned at this, making Ritchie smile in appreciation.

He then suddenly started unbuttoning her pants. "Ritchie, I don't think this is a good idea." Jasmine bit her lip feeling his hand dangerously close to her nether regions . "Don't." he said abruptly before massaging her through her lace panties and shorts. "Fuck.." she breathed heavily. "Ritch.." she moaned bucking her hips against his fingers. Jasmine closed her eyes letting her head fall on his shoulders. "Ritch-oh god." Jasmine cursed.

"Uh hello?" A knock suddenly came from the other side of the door of Chelsea's room. "Shit." Jasmine muttered before pushing Ritchie off of her scrambling to get her pants. "Uhm yeah?" Jasmine answered shakily before getting off of the counter and putting on her pants while Ritchie slid on his shirt. "Jazz? I thought I heard noises you okay?" It was Riley. "Uhm I'm okay. Ritchie's here we just checked him for scratches or bites." She answered before turning the lock and pulling the door open. Riley eyed them both, "Well you're free to use the bathroom now." Jasmine grinned innocently at Riley. At the background James and Drew stared at her and Ritchie. Drew had a sneer on his face while James just sat there on the bed studying the couple. Jasmine cleared her throat before pulling away Ritchie who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Jasmine threw herself at the bed before groaning in embarrassment. Ritchie only snickered before plopping down next to his girl. "What happened?" Rea asked as she fixed her bag obviously amused at her blushing friend. "Almost got caught in the act." He only stated before making himself comfortable under the covers. "You sluts!" Rea laughed throwing a pillow at Ritchie then at Jasmine who easily dodged the pillows. "Are we really sluts if we only do it with each other? No matter how many times? At any position?" Ritchie grinned. "Ritchie, shut up please!" Jasmine yelled slapping his arm before burying herself under the covers and pillows. "Yes. Please do shut up. I did _not_ need to know that." Rea exclaimed before shivering in disgust imagining her two friends going at it. "And we haven't done it in_ that_ much positions. Dick." Jasmine mumbled. "Sorry what?" Ritchie cupped his ears leaning in close to Jasmine. "You want my dick?" "Ritchie!" Jasmine yelled punching his arm. Ritchie only laughed before pulling Jasmine next to him. Rea only smiled at the couple before lying down next to Jasmine and turning off the lights.

* * *

**HEHHEHEHE watta a long chapter :3 btw thanks to Lily72 for alerting this fanfic. Also, I can't wait for the group to meet the Walking Dead characters. Only two or three chapters more. Hopefully only two more. Or four idk but I hope I don't get too lazy to actually type haha**


	4. The Welcoming Committee and a Mini Biter

_****__****__I think i've proof-read this too much. Haha. Jazz and the gang meet the Walking Dead characters in chapter 6. :D i can't waiit. omg hot hot Daryl._

* * *

**The Welcoming Committee and a Mini Biter**

The next morning, Jazz woke up before anyone else. It's wasn't even sunrise yet when she got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. Now she sat quietly at the living room sipping her instant-coffee quietly. She hugged her legs in front her, occasionally glancing at her cell phone at the coffee table hoping for a call or at least a text. Where the hell were her parents? Pressing her lips in a thin line and shutting her eyes, she sighed and shook away the thoughts. Maybe they were on their way. Instead she thought about the _things_ outside the house. Infected- as the old man from yesterday called these things. There were four of them outside and they needed to deal with them-quietly. Jazz groaned inwardly, guns were pretty much useless right now; there might be more of them than it appears to be. They needed other weapons to damage the brain. Knives and bats or even a damn pipe or stick was probably more safer than guns, considering that they were in a town full of _them. _Jazz winced at the thought. It was disgusting. "Ew." the thought of getting close to those things. It was risky getting too close, they might get scratched or bit. Sighing she grabbed her cell and stared at it, "Damn phone." she mumbled looking at the empty signal bar before slamming it down the table.

_Creak_. She froze in her spot before settling her eyes where she assumed the sound came from: The glass framed door that lead to the back of the house. Quietly setting down the mug at the glass table, she stood up waiting, wondering if she was just imagining. Only hearing silence, Jazz assumed she was being paranoid before she proceeded to sit back down.

_Creak_. "What the.." she mumbled under her breath. _Creak_. Quickly and quietly walking towards the door she pushed the curtain and peeked through the glass frames. Cursing herself mentally, she stared at the scene in front of her: one of infected had find it's way at the veranda and was quietly walking back and forth at the other side of the door and the rest which looked like ten or more of them were scattered around the backyard. Were these things just outside last night? While they were sleeping? Suddenly the thing stopped before turning it's head, coming face to face with Jazz.

Gasping, she froze in place. Holding her breath. Not moving in inch. The thing stared at her in the eyes-waiting. And she stared right back at it. Death. It was written all over the things face. Blood smothered all over it's face, red blood. It must have had breakfast already, Jazz thought. Greying skin. A part of it's chest looked like it was decaying. Blue-green eyes stared at white iris and bloodshot eyes. The thing wasn't moving, just staring. Not being able to keep her eyes open, she blinked. "UGH!." it groaned out slamming its whole body against the door. "Shit..!" stumbling backwards she landed on her ass with a loud thump. _Movement_. They were attracted to movement.

"What're you doing?" She almost jumped out of her skin. Whipping around she saw Drew sitting at the foot of the stairs rubbing his eyes,

"Drew." Jazz breathed. A loud slam on the door followed by a groan made the two get on their feet. "The hell was that?" Drew asked frowning. "Shush!" Jazz whispered harshly before making her way the window that had the view of the back yard. She drew the curtains slightly before peeking, "Shit. Shit. Shit." she muttered staring outside the window. "What is it?" Drew whispered pushing Jazz out of the way and looking outside. The loud slamming of the door was starting to get the attention of those things that were nearby. Another slam on the door and a loud groan caused Jazz to run for the door. She put a flat hand and a foot against it. The groaning stopped. She turned to Drew who stood by the window who looked back at her waiting for another sound. Gulping, she put her hand on the lock and turned it._ Click._ She bit her lip waiting for the thing to slam on the door again. Sighing in relief she relaxed, running a hand on her forehead to the side of her face; her signature move whenever she was very relieved or frustrated.

"UGH!" a mad groan was heard followed by another slam against the door.

"Get a knife!" she yelled holding down the wooden door hoping it wouldn't smash any of the glass or break the lock. Drew quickly disappeared in the kitchen before coming back with two knives. "Shit, Foster. This is dangerous." Drew exclaimed handing her a long bladed knife with teeth on it. "Fuck, I know." she muttered. "Okay, I'm gonna open the door and let it inside. Then you kick it on the back and we stab the head." she said drawing the curtains giving them both a view of the thing; it was snapping it's jaw against the glass frame. "Fuck. You make it sound so easy." Drew spat bitterly, making her shoot daggers at him. "Got any better ideas?" Noticing another one moving closer to the door, "Shoot it." he said in matter-of-fact tone. "Look with all the noise it's making it's already attracting most of them. I can't shoot it, Einstein." she mocked before looking outside, "Oh great." Now, two of the nasty things were slamming on the door trying to get in.

"Nobody voted you to be leader." he raised his voice almost yelling at her before placing his hands on the door.

"Yeah? Well I don't you see _you_ trying to come up with any ideas at all to keep the group safe!" she snarled at his face pushing back on the door. "Let's just get this over with." he muttered. Jazz then noticed something by the way the infected was acting, it had it's head titled slightly upwards moving it's head closer to the knob. It looked like it was trying to smell them. "I'll take the first one, you take the other." she licked her dry lips nervously before holding the knife tightly on her hands and cursing herself for leaving her gun back upstairs at the nightstand.

"On three." Jazz stepped away from the door letting Drew take her place.

"Two." he twisted the lock.

"Three!" Drew swung the door open and let _them_ inside. Picking up her foot and putting all of her strength it, Jazz practically stomped on it's hips before it fell to the ground with a load groan. Jazz dropped to her knees and straddled it's back. She drew the knife back and impaled the knife on the back of it's head with one stab. "Egh." Grunting in disgust as she tried to pull the knife off of the head. Finally the blade slide off of it's head with a huge amount of blood coming out from the head. Not blood red but with a dark shade of black. Jazz resisted the urge to gag at the sight and awful smell before getting on her feet. "Shit. This is-" she turned before she was tackled to the ground by something wrinkly and stinky. She stared horrified at the sight above her, pale skin with gurgling wide opened mouth that was desperately trying to take a bite out of her face.

"Fuck!" she yelled in panic pushing the thing off of her. "DREW!" she yelled to no one before finally having her strength to stab the fucker on the head. Panting, she looked up and saw Drew quickly stabbed the fourth one who got inside. He sighed, "You alright?" he breathed before looking at the four corpses that laid on the floor. After he had opened the door and Jazz took out the first infected while he did the other one, out of nowhere, another biter jumped him. And while he was struggling another one came in and went for Jazz.

"That was a close one." Jazz whispered chuckling, under her breath sitting back down. Laughing was her defense mechanism. Drew studied the young woman as she sat there slightly trembling and trying to take deep breaths. "Hey." Drew called out softly kneeling down in front of her. "Foster.." he called out softly but she only shook her head "Shit." she shook her head with her lips stretched in a half grin. "Jazz." he said a little louder grabbing her bare shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and shook it. His breath hitched in his throat when she looked at him wide eyes. Jazz quickly looked away from him snapping out of it. A hand was shoved in front of her before she grabbed it and was pulled up on her feet. "Just get Chelsea and the others. Get dressed and get all your things down here. I'll get Rea and Ritchie." Drew nodded and walked away before turning to her "You're welcome by the way." he said a matter of factly. "Uh thanks for helping me up?" Jazz said softly before Drew went upstairs. Jazz looked outside through the glass framed door; these things were harmless in a small number but in a horde, and unprepared.. Their group just might not make it till the military takes action. If the military was even doing something. She drew the curtain close before making her way upstairs.

"Guys? Hey, wake up." Jazz leaned on the bed. She firmly shook Ritchie and Rea's shoulders waking them up. "Wha.." "Huh?" They both mumbled. Ritchie sat up glancing at the window, "What the hell. It's only sunrise." he mumbled closing his eyes. Rea only looked up at Jazz before pulling the covers over her head. "Back to bed, Jazz." Ritchie said slightly annoyed before lying back down. Jazz rolled her eyes, "There's a like twenty of them outside." she casually said crossing her arms over her chest. Hoping over exaggeration would make them get up. And just like that the two was on their asses sitting up, staring at her. "What?!" "Yeah." she nodded before grabbing a pair of jeans and sliding down her shorts and left her with black lace panties in front of the two. Ritchie stared at Jazz, ignoring the feeling that crept up to his groin. "Just get dressed." she said pulling up her jeans and buttoning it. "I'll meet you downstairs." she said slinging her trekking bag on her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Jasmine now stood at the back door peeking behind the curtains waiting for the others. This was bad. How could such a big number of them got here? Dealing with _them _without the guns was risky and now fixing the fence was another thing. They have to go to town and find tools for that. Jasmine's thoughts were interrupted when she heard quiet voices. "What's going on?" "Jazz?" "It's still so early." James, Riley and Chelsea complained. "It's the welcoming committee." she gave a slight chuckle. They gave Jazz a questioning look before she licked her lips nervously, "Just be quiet and take a look outside." she said before stepping away from the curtain. James sauntered his way to the door and pushed the curtain away "Crap." Chelsea and Riley looked at each other before going for the windows with Ritchie and Rea close behind the two. "I don't fucking believe it." Ritchie said running a hand through his hair.

"Why the heck are they so many?!" "How the hell did they even got here?" "The fences were broken." "Well then let's fix it." "We have to deal with them first." Rea piped up. "Well what are guns for? So let's go!" Chelsea urged. "No. We can't do this with guns. We have to do this quietly. We can't risk attracting anymore of them." Ritchie said. "We need knives or whatever the hell you find that you can stab with."Jazz said. Everybody was silent, "You mean get close to those things?" Chelsea recoiled at what Jazz just said. "There's no other choice huh?" Rea shook her head. "Unless you want us to pop of rounds and have this place creeping with them in the next minute." Jasmine explained.

"What about the front?" James asked. Drew headed to the windows at the front of the house.

"Seven." he said.

Jazz's head snapped to him,"_What?_" she recoiled at what Drew had just said.

"Seven_?_" she trotted to the window and sure enough there were seven of them.

"What the hell.." she said to herself. " she grimaced. "uh guys, I think we need to do this as soon as possible." Rea said from the window. Everyone looked at her, "Another one came out of nowhere" Everyone tensed up. Quickly taking charge Jazz turned to Chelsea, James and Ritchie.

"I need you to get everybody's things down here." They all nodded and quickly went upstairs.

Jasmine turned to the rest, "We need to find anything hat you can stab or bash with. _Anything_. It's gotta be able to damage the brain." she said before walking away.

After a few minutes, Jazz had stuffed their supplies that were previously scattered in living room, now in a duffel bag and gym bag. She now stood by the dining room with their boxes of ammo and her gun with a deep frown plastered on her face. How the hell did these things get here? What made them get here? The sounds? Jazz shook her head stuffing two magazines at her back pockets. Impossible, there was no way they that much noise that would attract them even beyond the whole lot. What else were these fuckers attracted to? Jazz huffed in annoyance before checking her magazine, making sure it was full. "Come on guys!" she hollered but not before hoping _they_ didn't heard it. She went to the back of the kitchen opening a door revealing numerous items. "Ah." she smiled picking up the thing. It was her dad's old baseball bat. AFter a few minutes, everyone stood at the dining room carrying their bags, everyone wearing their jackets or long sleeved shirts. Getting scratched wasn't an option and sure as hell getting bit wasn't. Jazz pulled out the kitchen knife she had used earlier before setting it down on the table along with numerous items. "Just grab whatever you think is best." she shrugged before walking to the back door.

"Guys, if we can't hold them we have to leave." she said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, "Alright?" she turned to them watching their nervous expressions.

"Isn't this like the safest place to be?" Chelsea asked. "Well yeah.." Jazz chuckled, shrugging. "But not with them out there." she stated. "Where do we go from here?" Riley asked wearily.

"We go to town and find supplies and weapons first. I don't like the fact you guys don't have guns." Jazz shook her head before setting her eyes on a screwdriver, the last thing that was left on the table. "There was a gun shop and range we passed by on our way to meet you last night." Drew said. "Okay and then where do we stay?" Chelsea piped up.

"Out of town. I figured that the less population, less of them." Jazz said taking the screwdriver.

"Off the road?" Ritchie said.

Rea nodded, "The woods then. Might be safer. Less of the infected around there we can be sure of that." "Biter." James stated. "Biter..." Rea nodded thoughtfully at the term. It suited those... _things_- perfectly. Everyone thought so too.

"Listen Riley, Chelsea, Drew, you get all the bags in the cars. Start the engine, in case we need an escape." she stuffed the screwdriver in her pocket. Chelsea, you'll drive the suv." Jazz threw her the car keys before turning to the others. "The rest you're with me we have a stabathon to attend to." she shook her head. Jazz made her way to the front door picking out through the glass. "_Aw fuck._" she hissed at herself but everyone heard it. "Why?" Riley asked. "There's one just outside, by the porch." Jazz said

"If we're lucky, we can deal with the rest at the back one at a time." she added. "Watch your back guys, please. Watch each other's back." she said firmly before turning to the front foor. Riley, Chelsea and Drew grabbed all of the bags. With the screwdriver on her pocket and bat on hand, Jazz quietly opened the door and stepped out. "Drew, you three stay behind. If you're clear, start loading the bags." she added before setting her eyes on the biter. Rea and Ritchie stood beside Jazz with James behind them. Drew stood behind James with Chelsea and Riley on either side of him.

Jazz wasted no time before she quickly made her way towards the biter, before slamming an arm on it's neck preventing it from biting her and bringing down the screwdriver on it's head. The biter made a faint gurgling noise as it's eyes rolled to the back of it's skull and went limp. Jazz quickly put a hand under it's waist before it could hit the creaky wooden floor and gently laid it down on her feet. "Egh. " she made a face as she pulled the screwdriver off the biter's head.

In the background, everyone watched. Ritchie had his eyes wide open and mouth hanging open, "That was-" "Disgusting." Jazz cut him off wiping the screwdriver's on her jeans; it was tainted with black goo, probably blood. Ritchie, James and Rea then step out on the front yard, picking their biters. Jazz glanced at the rest; Drew, jogged out of the house with a bag in hand and another one on his back. Chelsea, beside Drew, had a backpack with a kitchen knife at hand and Riley carrying a gym bag. "This is disgusting!" Rea harshly whispered beside Jazz. She had just taken out a biter with a kitchen knife. "I know. Come on." Jazz groaned out before she and Rea made their way towards two biters in the corner.

Taking a small glance at the other side of the yard, she saw James slamming down a butcher knife on top of a biter's head with Ritchie on the side tackling another one on the ground from behind and stabbing it on the back of it's head with his swiss knife. "I'll get this one." Rea gestured to a biter who was now limping towards them. Rea, who was a little too curvy managed to take out the biter with no problems. She sucked at speed but definitely had strength; Jazz took note of that before turning her attention to the biter in front of her. Jazz quickly held on tightly to her bat walking towards it, before giving it a powerful swinging on the side of it's head with a sickening crack. For a second, it stood before falling to the ground.

"Look.." Rea nodded towards the two boys. James and Ritchie had just stabbed three biters without whining about it's stench. "This is filthy." James chuckled making his way towards the others with Ritchie chuckling quietly. "How come you guys aren't disgusted by this?" Rea leaned on one leg crossing her arms. "'Cause we're men." Ritchie only stated before walking up to Jazz. "Nice work, babe." he smirked down pulling her to his side before discreetly pushing a hand inside her back-pocket and giving it a light squeeze. Jazz half squealed almost jumping away from him, "The hell!" She hissed punching his chest and stomped away. "Uh what did you just do?" Rea and James gawked at the couple. Ritchie only gave Rea an innocent smile, shrugging.

"We're good." Drew slammed the door of the car shut. Everyone made their way towards Jazz, "Now we deal with the rest." Rea winced, "Fifteen more?" she asked. "More or less." Drew shrugged. "Let's just do this so we can find out what drew them here." Jazz shook her head wiping the bat on the grass. "Little by little." Ritchie said softly glancing at Jazz who only ignored him. "Quietly." she said firmly walking to the back yard. Riley only stayed quiet at the back of the group with a telescopic metal pole. The pole was unwillingly given to her by her parents after she got mugged just a few step outside their house. Her parent and her little brother; where they still alive? Riley shook her thoughts away watching the group. Drew and Ritchie looked pumped up, ready to take care of business, while Jazz and Rea looked hesitant, mumbling something about what they were doing was absolutely disgusting. Chelsea and James only stood quietly looking nervous. "Maintain your line. No one wanders off." Rea said. "Let's just get this over with." Riley said softly. The group dealt with the biters together. They formed a line and smashed and stabbed the biters that were in front of them. When a biter was too far they would call its attention and let it come to them. No one broke the line and kept the group intact and swept little by little the biters of the yard.

Chelsea who had just bashed a biters head noticed Riley standing awkwardly, not moving an inch. "Riley." she called out. Riley who stood frozen in place was staring horrified at the biter in front of her. The biter limped towards her. It wore a middle school uniform and was a little bloated that caused it's eyes to squint because of it's cheeks. The biter reminded her of her little brother. Annoying and obnoxious even at his young age but she loved him nonetheless.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Chelsea glanced at her side as she swung a metal pipe against a biter's skull.

Ritchie who was beside Chelsea noticed what was going on, "Chelsea, Get that." he said taking a short glance at the two before getting back to the task. Chelsea only had a few second before the mini biter reached Riley. Quickly, she pushed her feet off of the grass, sprinting before slamming the pipe on it's head.

Without a warning, a piercing scream enveloped the entire yard causing everyone to tense up and almost panic. They all stared at where the scream came from: Riley. Everyone stared at her, stupefied.

The scream was too loud and everyone shot a worried look at the broken fences; hoping no biter heard Riley. After a few beats, they all released a relieved breath. "Let's deal with these first." Jazz said softly, not being able to look away from Riley who now kneeled on the grass with a blank expression. Jazz made her way towards Riley and kneeled beside her. "Riley, you can go inside to rest if you want." She said carefully choosing her words. "Right." Jazz heard her mutter before pushing herself off of the grass and walk away. Everyone looked at each other before resuming what they were doing. They all knew it; it was inevitable. Having to kill a person by the most brutal action. None of them were fit to deal with this kind of thing. Sooner or later, they were going to crack; one by one.

* * *

Rea yelled stabbing the last biter. "Oh god." she huffed letting herself fall flat on her back on the grass. "I can't believe we killed that many." James panted leaning on his knees. "Rea you might wanna get of the grass." Ritchie snickered at her. Sitting up she saw that she had been laying on biter blood. "Ew! Oh god!" she wailed with a sour look on her face before turning to Jazz, "Are we done!? I wanna shower!" She shivered in disgust. Jazz laughed at her misfortune, "Sure." "This is really disgusting, it's on my fucking hair and on my nape!" she whined as she ran up to the house with the whole group laughing. "Get back here right after okay!?" Ritchie called out laughing.

After a few minutes, everyone was idling in the porch at the back of the house except for Riley who was upstairs. "Now what?" Chelsea asked wiping her hands on her jeans. Jazz spoke up thoughtfully, "What do we do with the bodies?" more like asked herself. "Pile them somewhere." Drew answered without missing a beat. "Should we burn them?" James asked. "Okay, but what if this things are attracted to heat?" Rea asked.

"Could be, but I think they're more attracted to our scent." Jazz said softly. "What'd you mean?" James asked. Jazz only shrugged taking of her blood stained hoodie, leaving her in a thin white tank top. The heat was getting worse by the hour. "Just a hunch. Well they can see and hear well. So it could be possible they can smell us right? Their smell and ours are very distinct. I think we all know that." Everyone nodded in thought before they all started taking of their jackets and rolling up their long sleeves. "Senses." Rea nodded before sighing. "Just how the hell did we get into this shit-hole." "A week ago when that hobo got bit." Ritchie muttered sighing as well, remembering the news on the first ever victim of the flu. Ritchie checked his watch, "It's already 12. We're going to town right? Fix the fences?" he turned to Jazz. "Yeah. I was thinking that we should split up the jobs just to get things done faster. That alright?" she turned to the whole group; everyone nodded. "So who stays and who goes?" Chelsea asked.

"I'll go to town. Drew, you're in military training, you know about guns right?" "Yeah." he nodded. "I'll go." Ritchie said.

"Uhm no. You stay here, we need you here." she said. Jazz smiled slipping her arm around Rea's giving it a squeeze. She needed to stay away from Ritchie for a while, something bothered her for a long time and whenever he was around, her mind was just in a constant mess. "I'll go with you two." Ritchie said again.

"You should stay and help with the bodies. We'll be quicker and less noticeable with just us two. No offense." Jazz said giving him a half-smile. "We'll deal with the bodies and pile them there on the corner." Rea then stood up. Jazz nodded, "Just have a body in each broken fence, it could mask our smell." she shrugged before standing up. "And have someone keep watch. We wouldn't want anymore of those biters getting in here.

* * *

After Jazz took the keys to Chelsea's pick up truck she decided to formulate a plan with Drew while the rest were outside dealing with the bodies. Inside the house Drew and Jazz stood in the kitchen area with the map laid on the kitchen table. The hardware store was in the middle of town while the gun shop was at the other side.

"Going through the houses is faster." Drew shook his head for the almost the tenth time leaning on the wall. Him and Jazz had been discussing their route for the past ten minutes and they couldn't agree on what road to take. "I told you already, _the more population, more of them_. Why the hell do you keep suggesting taking that damn road?" Jazz huffed in annoyance running a hand from her forehead to the side of her face. "You don't know that. For all we know, they might be in Atlanta right now or in a damn evacuation center." he rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't want to take the risk of getting surrounded by them just cause you want to take the easy way out." Jazz glared at him. She didn't do it intentionally but she knew that the last part of what she had just said meant something else.

Drew only kept his mouth shut, studying her. The woman in front of him looked annoyed as hell. Jazz leaned on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest and her head held high. Her perfectly shaped brows were furrowed with slightly squinted eyes glaring daggers at him. And her rosy lips slightly pursed in irritation. "Not that look again, Foster." Drew shook his head. He had seen that look on her for so many times and it always ended in both of them walking away from each other pissed as hell. Jazz quirked an eyebrow in slight amusement, "What?" she chuckled. Drew only shook her head and waved his hand, "Nothing." Jazz rolled her eyes before leaning on the kitchen table with both hands, "Look we both want this trip to be over and we're losing daylight by just pissing on each other here." she looked at him pointedly before leaning a little back on her feet. Drew scoffed at her. "But I'm sorry." Jazz gave a small shrug. "No matter what you say, I'm not changing my mind on this one."

"Then I guess you better find somebody else who knows a lot about guns." Drew shrugged with an attitude. Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, then." she shrugged and snatched the map off the table and strutted her way away from him.

* * *

In the hallway Chelsea leaned on the wall quietly, waiting for Rea to come out. "Hey." Jazz whispered as she took her place beside Chelsea. The two stayed quiet before Chelsea decided to break the silence, "Do you know why she..." Jazz pressed her lips in a straight line before biting it. "I don't know but the biter awfully resembled Ken. " she shook her head frowning deeply. "But it wasn't her brother." Chelsea muttered defensively, feeling guilty for smashing the mini biter's head in front of Riley. "It probably reminder her of him." she gave a small shrug before sliding down the floor getting tired of being on her feet. "She must have thought: what if it _was_ her brother." She said softly.

Chelsea only stayed quiet, it was one of the things that all of them were too terrified to discuss; What if they find their families and they were a biter? "I wouldn't know what to do if I found my family like that. I'd probably kill myself." Chelsea laughed a little.

Jazz stared at her with wide eyes, "Don't you dare. And even it was a joke, it's a terrible one." she chuckled lightly before sighing. She never thought about but it was a possibility. Her parents turning into one of_ them_. What will she do? One thing was sure though she wasn't committing suicide. Suddenly, Rea stepped out of the room Riley was staying in before closing the door gently behind her, "She wants to be alone." she sighed as the two woman followed closely behind her. "Figures." Jazz mumbled as they went downstairs and to the backyard. "What'd she say?" Jazz asked feeling a tad bit jealous of Rea. Riley and her were practically sister. Even more than sisters and yet she chose Rea over her. Mentally dismissing the thought she sat at the porch fence.

"She really wants to go to Atlanta, Jazz. Wouldn't take no for an answer." Rea had a serious expression on her face looking directly at Jazz. "What'd you say?" Chelsea asked. "Asked her to just wait. Let us all talk about it." Jazz nodded, "Alright. When I get back." and Jazz walked to the house to grab a few supplies while Chelsea and Rea went to help the rest clean the yard.

* * *

Rea and Ritchie picked up the corpses and placed by the corner. "You love her?" Rea asked suddenly. Ritchie stopped dragging the body, snapping his head to her, "Of course" Rea only shook her head, "The last time we talked about this, you told me you love her as a friend and that was what? A year ago? And now, look at you two." she stared at him waiting for a response. Ritchie furrowed his eyebrows, resuming what they were doing. "Yeah. I do. I think I do." he nodded.

"But I think there's something bothering her. It's been going on for a month, Rea. I think she's thinking about breaking up." he said softly trying to get Rea to talk about it if she knew something.

"Well you better make up your mind about how you feel 'cause she's not gonna stay too long in that kind of relationship. And you know it." Rea frowned before starting to pick up the corpse. Ritchie only clicked his tongue frowning "I'll take watch." he mumbled before dropping the body, grabbing his shotgun that leaned on the fence and walked away deep in thought. Of course, he knew. Ritchie knew that Jazz wasn't the type to stay long in such a relationship. Hell if whatever he had with her was even called one. Rea only looked at his back incredulously for just letting her drag the damn corpse by herself but let him go instead, shaking her head in disappointment. She had seen it once with Jazz and a certain old friend and it definitely didn't end well.

* * *

After putting together a small first-aid kit, Jazz packed a few energy bars and a bottle of water in her backpack. "Stubborn asshole." she mumbled under her breath thinking about Drew. Jazz checked her handgun on her strap, knife in her pocket and baseball bat on hand. She slung a small backpack on her shoulders before she made her way out of the house and to the cars.

"Where's Drew?" James asked quietly as he watched Jazz walked heatedly to the cars with a pissed of look on her face. "They were supposed to go together right?" Rea asked before searching the yard for Drew. Rea spotted him dragging a corpse by a broken fence, "Drew! Hey!" Jazz snapped her head towards the loud voice. Rea was yelling at Drew, who was busy ignoring her. "What the hell are you doing?" Rea looked at Drew in disbelieve. "Helping you what does it look like." he grinned. "Bullshit." "We couldn't agree on what road to take." he shrugged picking up another body. Rea only quirked raised an eyebrow at him, "And?"

James looked back at Rea who looked like she was lecturing Drew. He decided to stall Jazz before she left on her own and wait for Rea to force Drew to come with her. "Jazz, hey!" he grinned jogging up to her as she threw the bag at the back seat of the suv. "What?" she mumbled slamming the door shut. She mentally slapped herself for being rude to James. James was still a 'friend' that she like. A lot. Since college. "Uh sorry." she muttered. "Sorry for what?" he grinned at her. "Anyway, what happened with Drew?" he jerked a thumb back at Rea and Drew. "He wanted to go through the houses. Shorter way- but I think it's a stupid idea." she leaned on the car and glanced at James. "The more people to get the flu." he nodded in agreement. "Always taking the easy way out." James said quietly watching Drew and Rea. Jazz looked up at James who was taller than her before giving a light laugh. They both knew what it meant. Drew was a coward and always avoided being put in a difficult place at all times. James laughed also giving Jazz a bump on her shoulder.

"Didn't it occur on you that if something happens to Jazz, Riley and Ritchie are probably going to kill you? Hell, I'll kill you myself." Rea said harshly to Drew who was now finally looking at her. "Not to mention we're all fucked if she dies!" she whispered harshly poking his chest. "She doesn't know what she's doing." he retorted glancing at Jazz who was laughing with James. "None of us do! But she's trying and so far she hasn't gotten us killed." "I don't care." he mumbled. "I don't care." Rea mocked him. She glared at him and walked away.

"I have to go. Wouldn't want to get caught driving around town in the dark. Alone." Jazz pushed herself off the car. "Uh wait-" "Quit stalling, James." she sung walking to the other side of the truck. "He's not coming. He's being the stubborn this entire time. Guess I just have to randomly pick the ammo for the guns." she shrugged before getting in the driver's seat. "I can go with you." he offered. "Nah." she grinned before starting the car and slowly drove to the gate where Chelsea was opening the lock with the key.

"Foster!" Glancing at the rear view mirror she saw Drew jogging towards her. Stopping the car she waited for him to get inside, "Rea.." Drew only stated as he slammed the door shut and strapped himself in.

* * *

**_I wanna know what you think. Leave a review pretty pls? :3 _****_Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated :D Also much love to VampbaitInfinity for the alert and first review. Thanks girl :D_**


End file.
